They Said That Hells Not Hot
by RouletteBunny
Summary: Temari jumped down from the stairs of the apartment putting an arm over Ino's and Sasuke’s shoulders checking out the girls and boys as they walked by licking her lips grinning, “Great day to be a Vampire isn’t it?” - YURI Ino/Sakura. Rated M just in case
1. 1: Intro

**_I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**

"_Stay in here Ino and whatever happens do not come out of this wardrobe alright? Not until it's safe"_

Tears streamed down the child's face _"I love you mummy"_ Ino's arms clung around her mothers neck burrowing her face into her chest as she sobbed,

"_I love you too_ sweetie_, I_ _always will" _

A scream followed a large crash outside the child's room then was cut out almost instantaneously by the gurgling of blood,

Mrs. Yamanaka paused for a moment until she heard foot steps coming towards the bedroom she kissed her child on the forehead with a quick '_I love you'_ shoving Ino inside the wardrobe quietly, closing her child out from the world.

The door to the bedroom creaked open slowly until a shadow that could barely be made out stood at the door frame,

"_Ahhh Yamanaka how pleasant to meet you, after all these years you would of thought that our first meeting could have been on better terms"_

"_You are not welcome here" _Yamanaka hissed,

"_On the contrary Mrs. Yamanaka, I'll think you'll find your husband gave us a warm welcome"_

The shadowed figure violently tossed a lifeless body in front of Yamanaka, her heart sank and anger boiled as she shook with blinding rage,

"_For a vampire his blood was quite warm"_

The figure stepped out of the shadows into the light of the room, licking his blood stained canine fangs with a triumphant smirk,

"_You piece of shit!" _Mrs. Yamanaka's fists clenched _"I'll kill you!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Ino"_

"_**MUM NO!"**_

"_Ino"_

"_**DON'T!"**_

"_INO!"_

Ino's eyes shot open to see Sasuke at her bed side, she'd kicked all of her blankets off of her bed during her nightmare and only had one pillow left,

"_You okay?" Sasuke monotoned_

"_**Ye-yeah I am, sorry"**_

"_Hn, hurry up and get ready its 8"_

With that Sasuke exited Ino's bedroom leaving her to ponder on her reoccurring nightmare

* * *

**Ino's Pov**

My head pounded as I rummaged through my draws looking for my school uniform, it was only Tuesday and only the first day at Konoha High for Sasuke, Temari and myself. We had transferred from a very large scale city to this place around a month ago, Konoha was still a large city, full of many people, which I suppose is one of the main reasons we came here.

I gathered my school shirt, tie and skirt before heading to the bathroom for a shower; warm droplets trickled down from my neck to the rest of my body soothing my aching muscles I breathed in deeply bringing steam into my lungs then sighed the air back out gently, it seems the only thing that makes me feel tranquility is the warm water of a peaceful shower,

"_INO HURRY UP I NEED TO USE THE HAIR STRAIGHTENER!"_

"_**And there goes the peace"**_ I turned off the water quickly drying myself off; I put on my uniform and continued out of the bathroom and into my room.

In my room I pulled my stockings and shoes on, then quickly dried off, brushed and pulled back my dead straight hair into a ponytail leaving my fringe to cover my right eye, a photo of myself and my mother caught the corner of my eye I sighed opening my bedroom door to leave the room, stopping at the door frame looking back into the room at the photo once more _**"I miss you mum" **_emitted from my lips as I shut the door.

Sasuke and I stood outside as Temari locked the door, we watched a few students walk past us before Temari jumped down from the stairs of our apartment putting an arm over mine and Sasuke's shoulders checking out the girls and boys as they walked by licking her lips grinning

"_Great day to be a Vampire isn't it"_

_

* * *

_

_**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so hope it was alright,**_

_**Reviews are welcomed.**_

_**=]  
**_


	2. 2: Konoha High

**Okay keys for this chapter are, 1. when Temari is talking she has a ~ at the start of when she talks, 2. Sasuke is * and Ino is just in Italic and Bold, When theres no little mark at the start of someone's sentence it means it's a different charactor.  
**

**I did have it differently but it wasnt working properly when uploaded so thought this would possibly make it easier for readers.**

***I do not own Naruto***

**

* * *

**

The halls of the school were full of students, gathering books from their lockers, chatting to one another and scattering away to different class rooms; no one really noticed the new trio walking through the front doors, peers more then likely thought that they were just students that they hadn't noticed before.

_~ "__I'm in room 12 for form assembly, where are you two?__"_ Temari asked gazing over Sasuke's shoulder at his timetable

* "_Room 13"_ Sasuke then disappeared into the crowd of students towards his form room,

~ "_Wait up you asshole, my form rooms near yours!__"_ with that Temari was gone, leaving Ino to find her way around the bustling school by herself.

Ino dawdled around aimlessly for awhile, eventually checking the number of class rooms as she walked by them _**"hmmm 22… 22… where the hell is room 22?"**_ the form bell went and students poured into their form rooms leaving the halls of the school deserted, Ino wondered around for awhile eventually coming upon room 22, quietly opening the door she took a step inside to meet the eyes of students looking up at her.

"_Ahhh, Miss. Yamanaka, please, come in"_ a tall grey haired man gestured his hand towards her for her to enter the room entirely, as she did she felt the eyes of every student in the class gazing at her, a few students snickering at the back of the room,

The man put his hand out and shook Ino's, _"I'm Mr. Hatake" _he smiled letting go of her hand,

"_Class, this is Ino Yamanaka she has just transferred here from Rosenrot High, please make her feel welcome"_

Ino walked to the side of the classroom, students whispering to one another as she passed them by, she came to an empty table sitting down as she looked through the window out to the grassy field, she felt a thump on the table that she sat at, peering over to where the thump came from a blonde boy bought his face right up to hers, she raised and eyebrow at him as a grin came over his face

"_Hi! I'm Naruto!"_ the blonde boy beamed backing away from her extending his hand out , Ino shook his hand cautiously noticing the whiskers on his face, _**"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you Naruto…?"**__, "Uzumaki"_ he joyfully gave Ino thumbs up, the grin never leaving his face,

"_So when did you move to Konoha?"_

"_**About a month ago"**_

"_Did you move here with your family?"_

"_**You could say that, yes"**_

"_Cool! We should hang out sometime! You could come get ramen with me!" _Ino gave him a slight smile; even though he was too trusting for his own good Naruto seemed like a nice guy, she would have to remember to tell Temari and Sasuke later that they weren't to touch him, _**"Sure"**_, with that the bell went for first class _"I'll see you around Ino!"_ Naruto walked out the door waving goodbye.

* * *

**Ino's Pov**

My first class was Sport so I grabbed my bag and headed towards the gym, two classes were lined up outside the doors waiting for the teacher,

~ "_Hey bitch, how was form?"_

"_**Hello to you too Temari and yeah it was alright"**_

~ "_God, I've got like the best looking guy in my class Ino"_

"_**Oh, really who is he?"**_

Temari pointed over to a pale dark haired boy

~ "_His name is Sai"_

"_**He's Gay"**_

~ "_What?!"_

"_**Yeah"**_

~ "_No he is not!"_

"_**Yeah, he is"**_

~ "_How in the hell can you tell?"_

"_**I**__**just can alright"**_

After Temari had a whine about her apparent new lover being gay, a teacher finally turned up decked out in all green athletic clothing, gaining many "What the Hell?"s from students,

"_Hello fellow athletes! I am your sport teacher Guy, now who's ready to get fit and active?!" _his over enthusiasm was rather annoying, I almost wanted to kill him right there on the spot,

"_Today we are playing Basketball! So get into the change rooms and let's get moving!"_

All the students started to pile into the change rooms_ "what a loser!"_ Temari laughed to me.

I quickly got changed into my black basketball shorts and a purple t-shirt, exiting the change rooms and entering onto the court where I sat down and waited for everyone else to finish changing, once they had we were split into 4 mixed teams,

Yellow, Blue, Red and Green; Blue and Red were first to play against each other, it was first to 10 points, Red won rather quickly 10 – 4, Yellow then played against Green, I was on the yellow team and we beat them 10 - 6, everything was going alright until it came up to the last match,

Red VS Yellow, half way through we were tied at 8 – 8 each, I was running up towards our goals when a guy named Neji passed me the ball I quickly took a step forward and right as I went to jump to shoot I collided with someone else, we both crashed to the ground in a heap, I gathered myself and offered out a hand to help the girl up when I was struck in the side knocking me off my feet and back onto the ground.

"_What's your fucking problem?!"_

I picked myself back up dusting off my shorts as if nothing had happened; I then stood up straight, glaring at the fool who was yelling at me,

"_You could of hurt her you idiot!"_ she shoved me this time but I didn't move, my fists clenched tight as I searched through my mind for a reason not to hit her, she was now right up in my face screaming profanities at me, it wasn't until I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and then a familiar figure beside me did a smirk come across my face,

_~ "Back off bitch no one touch's my friends, you got that?"_ Temari pointed a warning finger in the girls face, the brunette looked as if she was going to start going crazy at Temari until the girl I had collided with before and a pink haired girl put their hands on the brunettes shoulders,

"_Tenten that is enough! Hinata is fine look" _the pink haired girl pleaded looking to her dark blue haired friend, "_Yeah Tenten, Sakura is right, see I'm fine" _Tenten looked at her friends then back at myself and Temari with a glare, she then stormed off Sakura following her, Hinata looked at her friends then back to us blushing _"S-sorry and t-thank you"_ she quickly darted off after her friends,

"_Well looks like it's a draw! Everyone go change" _

As Ino and Temari walked towards the change rooms Ino couldn't help but look back to see Sakura once more,

~ "_What are you looking at Ino?"_

"_**Hmm nothing"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Normal Pov**

After first period all of Ino's other classes went by without any problems, she learnt about Frida Kahlo in Art and wrote a short children's story in English things seemed to be alright now.

It got to lunch time so Ino, Sasuke and Temari met up in the cafeteria, quickly finding a table to sit down at, once they did they started asking each other about their days,

~ "_So Anything interesting happen with you today so far Sasuke?"_

* "_I had a guy come up and introduce himself to me"_

~ "_How is that interesting?"_

* "_He asked me if I was single"_

"_**Hahaha!"**_

~ "_What was his name?"_

* "_Sai"_

"_**I told you Temari"**_

~ "_For fuck sake!"_

Temari put her head on the table grumbling away to herself, Ino sat there laughing at her friend, until two arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, Temari looked up to see a blonde boy hugging Ino,_"__What the hell?"_,

"_Hi Ino!" _he shouted,

"_**Hello Naruto"**_

"_I wanted to introduce you to my friends!" _his smile was so large it nearly took up his whole face, Ino stood up and greeted everyone of his friends as he pointed them out,

"_This is Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata" _Ino gave a small smile and nod to Hinata as he said her name, resulting in her blushing and looking at the ground,

"_Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Tenten"_

Temari winked at Tenten kissing the air at her _~ "Hi sweet cheeks"_

"_And Sai" _Sai winked at Sasuke who quickly looked away to Ino trying to avoid eye contact with Sai again,

Ino's looked back to Sakura once more her mind wondered onto Sakura's majestic eyes for a moment wondering how they were so different to anyone else's eyes she had seen before, Naruto broke her out of her thoughts by asking Ino who her friends were,

"_**Oh, Naruto these two are my family, this is Temari Sabaku"**_

~ "_Hi"_

"_**And this is Sasuke Uchiha"**_

* "_Hn.."_

Naruto smiled to both of them waving _"Well we better go I'll talk to you later Ino!"_

_

* * *

_

The rest of the day went quickly and by the time Ino got home she was tired and in need of a drink,

Ino, Sasuke and Temari all sat around the table, Sasuke poured blood they'd been saving in the fridge into the glasses they all took a sip of their drinks sighing afterwards,

~ "I really needed this, dealing with stuck up bitches and all"

"_**Mmm yeah"**_

~ "_So where'd you meet the blonde kid anyway?" _

"_**Form, he's a pretty nice guy"**_

* "_He's an idiot"_

~ "_He seems pretty trusting"_ Temari smirked, a little twinkle coming to her eye

"_**Neither of you are to harm him" **_

~ "_Awww but why not?"_

"_**Because I don't want you to that's why"**_

Sasuke shrugged at this, _"Hn... there's plenty more cattle Temari"_

~ "_I guess so"_

After their drinks Ino went to her room, lying on her bed with her eyes shut, images of the day running through her head, the one thing that kept popping up was the bright green of Sakura's eyes, she cringed as her senses went ballistic begging for her to go stalking tonight, she bit into her lip letting just enough blood out to calm her down for the time being, she opened her eyes pulling her blanket up over her body curling into the sheets sighing,

"_**Yeah great day to be a vampire Temari"

* * *

**_

***2nd chapter, hopefully is alright lol.**

**will get more into stuff to do with Ino and Sakura soon ****hopefully****, just depends what my mind is doing when I'm writing.  
**


End file.
